


Start of Pta Mayhem

by Lord_Berkut



Series: PTA Emblem [1]
Category: Fire Emblem Series
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-12
Updated: 2017-09-12
Packaged: 2018-12-27 00:04:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12069684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lord_Berkut/pseuds/Lord_Berkut
Summary: Reinhardt had to go because he had something to discuss. Berkut just wanted to annoy Linda with his prescence.





	Start of Pta Mayhem

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the wonderful concept of pta sans. Also a bit of swearing.

"Hey, could you do me a favor?" Reinhardt asked as he called his friend.

"Shoot it." His dark haired friend replied.

"I know this sounds dumb but could you come with me to a PTA meeting?"

"Why are you going is my question."

"I want the parents to know that bullying Anthony is out of the question and needs to stop."

"Oh. Sure. If I'm right, Linda is still head of the pta and I have some beef with her. Rather she has it with me."

"How much?"

"Enough to make a Wendy's."

"Damn. Meet you at the school at 4?"

"Sure."

Several Hours Later

"Alright everyone, we have a new member of the pta!" Linda announced. Murmurs were heard among the parents.

"Sup." Reinhardt said as he strolled in and took a seat. 

"Is there anything you want to address sir?"

"Yes. Stop bullying my fucking kid."

"And who would you kid be?"

"Anthony. You know, small boy who doesn't harm a fly."

"Oh... The half monster kid?"

"Well your brats need to stop attacking him. The kid can't even drive with me past the school without feeling nauseous."

"Well shouldn't you tell him to not attack our kids, they're only defending themselves."

"Bull and shit. They have beaten the poor thing with sticks. So I suggest you control your kid or it becomes personal." The whole room felt the hostility in his voice.

"Also your cooking is still shit Linda." Berkut said from the other side of the room, sliding a lemon square that had a bite taken in it into the garbage.

"How did you get in here!? You don't even have a kid here!" Helen shouted

"He invited me, plus I've got a friend who teaches here."

Reinhardt buried his head into his hand. These people were on a whole new level of stupid and it was gonna be a long year.


End file.
